


Starving

by sanvers_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_shipper/pseuds/sanvers_shipper
Summary: Maggie thought Alex would be the one who wanted to take it slow. She thought wrong.Post 2x08





	

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this real? She would pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming but her hands were otherwise preoccupied. Moments ago Maggie had come by with pizza and beer and declared her desire to kiss Alex. Now the two were horizontal on the couch.

Maggie laid on top of Alex, hands running down her sides, settling on her hips, as Alex continued to pull her deeper and deeper into the kiss. Maggie eagerly nodded as Alex made a move to lift up her shirt. She enjoyed Alex’s gaze as the normally quick-witted agent stared dumbfounded at her chest, at her black bra. Maggie smirked. “Like what you see?” She asked playfully.

Alex nodded and sighed contently before pulling Maggie back towards her. Only a few minutes later, Maggie felt Alex reaching to undo the button on her jeans. “Whoa, there tiger,” Maggie said with a smile, hoping if she said it in a silly manner, it would crush Alex a little less.

“Sorry,” Alex blurted out. She let go of Maggie and started to sit up against the edge of the couch.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Maggie assured. She pushed Alex back down and planted another soft kiss on her lips. “I just think we should slow down a bit.”

“Okay,” Alex agreed, forcing a smile.

“Maybe have a slice of that pizza?” Maggie suggested, hoping that if her hands and mouth were otherwise occupied, they could actually have a conversation.

“Sure,” Alex said. “You want me to reheat it or…”

“Cold is fine,” Maggie replied. “When I brought it over, I suspected we might end up eating it cold.”

“An optimistic one, aren’t you?” Alex teased as she put the slices on plates and handed one to Maggie.

“Well I was right, wasn’t I?”

Alex shook her head at Maggie’s arrogance. “You know, you’re lucky you’re cute when you gloat.”

“Thanks, Danvers,” she said, taking a bite of pizza.

“You’re cute when you eat pizza too…” Alex said, a hint of suggestion in her voice. “But you’d mentioned taking things slow, huh?”

Maggie was glad Alex had brought it up. Glad she was open to the conversation. “I just think it’s a good idea.”

“I get it,” Alex said, eyes drifting to the floor. “Makes sense. I’m fresh off the boat and all.”

“No,” Maggie said quickly and with conviction. She lifted Alex’s head with her thumb, encouraging Alex to look her in the eye. “There are some important firsts ahead of us,” she said. “Not just you. Me too. It’s our first time, with each other, and I want that to mean something, you know?”

Alex’s chest was bursting with a feeling she was unfamiliar with. Elation, perhaps? “Well, when you say it like that…”

“When I say it like that…”

“It just turns me on even more,” Alex whispered in her ear.

Maggie’s mouth opened in shock. “Alex Danvers,” she reprimanded jokingly.

Alex grinned. “You know I joke. I’m happy to wait as long as you’d like.”

Maggie chuckled. She didn’t want to wait. She was trying to be respectful. She was trying to be cautious, careful. And well she did want it to mean something. Mostly, though she wasn’t expecting Alex would be this comfortable this quickly. But Maggie certainly didn’t mind this side of her…

 

Alex Danvers had never been this distracted in her life. Is this how often most people think about sex? She wondered. If she’d come out earlier, how in the world would she have gotten anything done? Every article of clothing she tried on this morning was an article of clothing she imagined Maggie removing. Every new room she walked into was a new room she could picture having sex with Maggie in. This was going to be a long day. She was in the lab working on an important analysis of alien DNA but her mind kept wandering.

Alex decided to text Maggie.

Looking forward to our date tonight :)

A moment later, she decided to be a bit more forward.

Having trouble focusing today…

Alex tried to get back to work, but mostly she just waited for Maggie’s reply. What felt like an eternity but was only about 30 minutes later, her phone buzzed.

Hmmm… I wonder why

Alex smiled at the flirty response. Her phone buzzed again.

Can’t wait to see you tonight either.

 

Since the restaurant was in between both their apartments, they’d decided to meet there. Maggie was finishing up some paperwork and let Alex know she’d be just a few minutes late. Alex arrived first and waited nervously in the lobby of the restaurant. She confirmed her reservation with the manager standing in front and let him know that her date would be arriving shortly. Alex loved the way that sounded. Her date. 

Maggie walked in, and Alex was surprised to see her in a dress, considering she’d come from work. Alex stared for an extra moment, trying to gather words. “You look great,” she said.

“Thanks,” Maggie said with a smile. She greeted Alex with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “You do, too. Let’s go sit. I’m starving.”

After sharing about their work days, over a fried calamari appetizer, the conversation turned a bit deeper. “I want to get to know you,” Alex said.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“Care to narrow it down? Maybe have me start with the items appropriate to share in a restaurant?”

“That does narrow it down,” Alex said, proud of her remark. She noted that she was a bit more adept at flirting when it came to women, or well, at least when it came to Maggie.

“You know the basics,” Maggie said.

Alex nodded. “From Blue Springs, Nebraska. Two older brothers. Moved here about 4 years ago?” Maggie nodded. “And looks really hot in a leather jacket.”

Maggie smiled. “As do you, Danvers.”

“Tell me about your brothers. You close?”

“Sometimes,” Maggie said with a shrug. “They’re closer with each other than they are with me but most of the time we all get along fine. Kevin is 3 years older than me and Derek is 5 years older than me. They both still live in Nebraska. I talk to them occasionally.” Maggie paused. “Nothing like you and Kara though. That’s something special, huh?” Alex nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Think she’ll ever forgive me for hurting you?”

“Eventually,” Alex replied. “Bring her some potstickers and ice cream and I think you’ll be alright. The way to her heart is through her stomach.”

“Good thing I’m an excellent cook,” Maggie bragged.

“That is good news,” Alex said. “Can’t wait to taste your creations.”

Maggie laughed. “Alright,” she said. “I think it’s time to get out of here.”

They lingered in the parking lot for a moment. “Do you want to come back to my place?” Alex asked.

“I do,” Maggie admitted. “But I’ve got work tomorrow,” she said apologetically. Alex’s face fell. “Perk up,” Maggie told her. “Tomorrow’s Friday. We’ll meet up at the new Pizzeria on my block at 7:00 and we can watch a movie at my place after?”

“Sounds great,” Alex said, giving Maggie a long kiss goodbye before heading home.

 

As Alex drove to work the next morning, she couldn’t help but feel like every single song on the radio was about Maggie. She was so distracted imagining all of the things she’d like to do with Maggie to those songs that she nearly ran a red light. It was going to be another long day. By lunch, she was convinced she was dying.

“Karrrrra,” Alex whined in a way her sister had never heard before. Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t laugh at me. I’m dyinggggg.” Alex whined.

Kara looked at her watch. “Alex, you are seeing Maggie in 7 hours.”

“That’s so longgggg.”

Kara laughed again. “I have never seen you like this,” She said, shaking her head. “I have to admit, it’s slightly terrifying.”

“You’re terrified? Imagine how I feel! My brain will not function.”  
Kara put her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “That’s normal. I promise.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about. Well, you know…”

Kara began to squirm. “Yes, I do know. But how about you talk to Maggie about this instead of your baby sister,” she teased.

“Talk to Maggie about it??” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head at her. “You’re ridiculous,” she said. She picked up Alex’s phone off of the table and handed it to her. “It’s lunchtime. Give her a call. I’ve got to head back to CatCo anyway.”

Alex accepted the phone and sighed. “Okay, thanks, Kara. See you later.”

Alex stared at her phone for a while. Every time she was about to call, she became worried she was being too clingy. After about 10 minutes of obsessing, her phone rang and she grinned. Maggie was calling her.

“Hey Sawyer. Got a dead body?”

“Nope,” Maggie said. “On my lunch break. Just thinkin about you.”

Alex melted a bit, but composed herself enough to tease. “You going soft on me.”

“Come on,” Maggie said. “Are we not past that yet?”

Alex chuckled and decided to go with honest, rather than tough. “Yeah… considering every song on the radio made me think of you this morning, I think we’re past that.”

Maggie laughed. “You softie! What songs were they?”

“No way,” Alex replied. “I think this was enough being vulnerable for one lunch break.”

“You’re going to leave me hanging?” Maggie complained.

“Got to maintain some mystery…” Alex replied. “But I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Alex. Text me those songs!” She yelled, before hanging up.

Alex felt embarrassed, but she also was far more interested in cultivating her Maggie playlist than reading through the manual J’onn sent her on safety protocols. She forced herself to get some actual work done, but by 4:00, she caved and let herself text Maggie.

Starving – Hailee Steinfeld  
Teenage Dream – Katy Perry  
Into You – Ariana Grande  
Locked out of Heaven – Bruno Mars  
Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding  
Clarity - Zedd

Maggie got the text, grinned, and excused herself from the room to call Alex.

Alex saw her phone was buzzing and her cheeks felt like they were burning before she’d even picked up.

“Danvers,” Maggie said. Alex could hear the smirk in her voice. “That was some list.”

“I told you it was embarrassing! I’m sorry, Maggie. Just forget-“

Maggie knew she had to lay off the teasing, as much as she wanted to draw this out. “Not embarrassing. Just surprisingly ‘Top 40’ and some outdated ‘Top 40’ at that.”

Alex smiled, relaxing a bit that Maggie was focusing on this rather than the content of the songs. “What can I say, Kara preset my radio channels and I never bothered to change them.”

“Anyway, I wasn’t just calling to tease you,” Maggie said. “I have to stay at work a bit late. For some reason I’ve gotten very little done today…”

“Oh really?”

“So change in plans,” She said. Alex waited nervously, hoping Maggie wasn’t about to cancel, worrying that that list had been a little too much for her. “Can you just meet me at my place at like 7:30?”

“Sure thing. See you then.”

“Later, Danvers.”

 

Alex obsessed about her outfit. She chose a black sweater and maroon skinny jeans. Then she obsessed about whether to bring beer or wine. Beer, of course, she wasn’t sure why this was a difficult decision. Then she obsessed on whether to drive her bike or ask Kara to fly her. She took her bike, though she was tempted to bother Kara. Finally, she found herself outside the door to Maggie’s apartment. She began pacing the hallway a bit, glad that Maggie didn’t have x-ray vision like Kara. She’d finally calmed her nerves enough to walk up to the door, but as she was about to knock, she could swear she heard music coming from inside the apartment. 

She pressed her ear against the door and she heard it clearly. “I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you / Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo.” Alex smiled and feeling a surge of confidence, knocked on the door.

“One minute. I just got out of the shower,” Maggie yelled. “Door’s open!”

Alex let herself in as the song changed to Teenage Dream. She shut the door behind her and went to put the beer in the fridge. When she turned around, Maggie was behind her in nothing but a light blue towel, clutched around her body.

Alex faced her, mouth open, unable to make words come out. So they stood in silence for a moment, as the music played. “You make me / Feel like I'm living a, teenage dream / The way you turn me on.” Realizing she’d rendered Alex speechless, Maggie spoke. “So I know what I said…” Maggie began. “But if you don’t want to wait I don’t want to either.” Alex stood staring. “Alex, say something.” Maggie said nervously.

“I… I… don’t want to wait,” She finally spit out. And Maggie let the towel fall to the ground.

Alex stepped towards Maggie. “You are so beautiful,” she said quietly. 

“You are too,” Maggie replied. “But you have far too much clothing on.”

“I think you can fix that,” Alex whispered. She shrugged off her leather jacket. Maggie peeled off the black sweater and masterfully unhooked her bra.

“So perfect,” Maggie whispered breathily, dragging her finger down Alex’s collar bone. Her fingers made their way down to Alex’s jeans. She unbuttoned and pulled. Alex’s assisted and soon the pants were gone too. Leaving her in just a pair of black panties. “You sure?” Maggie asked softly.

Alex nodded. “I need you,” she said, exhaling sharply.

“Looks like you do,” Maggie commented as she pulled down Alex’s underwear, noticing the wetness that had soaked through the front. Alex stared down at the floor. “Aww babe, did I finally manage to embarrass you?” Alex looked back up at Maggie with a loving and vulnerable look in her eyes. “If it makes you feel better,” Maggie said, “I think it’s really hot.” Alex smiled.

The two just stood there for a moment. Completely naked. In the middle of the living room. It would have been awkward if they weren’t enjoying it so much. Finally, Maggie took Alex’s hand and led them to her bedroom.

“If anything makes you uncomfortable,” Maggie said, “Just say stop.”

Alex nodded. “Same to you,” she replied with a smirk. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Lay down, Danvers,” she instructed, giving Alex a gentle push onto the bed. Maggie climbed on top of her and pulled her into a searing kiss. 

Alex felt like she couldn’t breathe. She could feel Maggie’s hardened nipples on her chest. She could feel the patch of hair above Maggie’s pussy rubbing against her own sensitive area. She felt herself getting wetter, felt her muscles already beginning to spontaneously contract. “Maggie,” she gasped.

Maggie pulled away to look Alex in the eye. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex reassured quickly. “It’s just. It’s just…”

Maggie took Alex’s face in her hands. “What is it?” She asked in the most caring and sensitive tone of voice that Alex had ever heard.  
“I just… I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

Maggie smiled, a smug but adorable smile. “Is that all?” she grinned. “Not something to be embarrassed about, Alex. Promise,” she said planting a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips before proceeding to kiss down her chest, down her stomach, down a bit lower, until she stopped. And looked up at Alex. “This okay?” She asked. “I can start with fingers if you’d rather but…” Now Maggie looked a little bit embarrassed. “I really want to taste you.”

Alex nodded. “Yes,” she struggled to get the word out of her mouth. “Please.”

Maggie smiled, lowered herself a bit further and licked up and down Alex’s opening. Alex gasped. “You like that?” Maggie asked

Alex was trying to remind herself to breathe. “Already. Close.”

Maggie settled her face into Alex’s pussy. Alex’s entire body jerked when Maggie’s nose bumped against her clit. Maggie entered Alex with her tongue. Alex started to moan. She was writhing in pleasure, convinced it couldn’t get any better when Maggie reached up and pinched Alex’s nipple. Alex yelped. Maggie looked up. “I’m good,” Alex reassured. “Keep… keep…” She couldn’t get out the next word, but Maggie knew what she needed. She brought her hand back down and began to rub tight circles around Alex’s clit. “Oh goddd…” Alex moaned. Maggie was close to cumming from that sound alone. She rubbed harder and put her tongue to work. “Yes. Yes. Yessssssssss.” Alex was convulsing around Maggie’s tongue. Her entire body shaking.

Maggie pulled back and crawled beside Alex who still seemed to be shuddering slightly. She wrapped her arms around Alex, helping to steady her. “That was… that was…” Maggie smiled. “Incredible.” They laid together for a moment. “Just give me one more minute,” Alex said.

“Alex,” Maggie said. “You don’t have to. Really.”

“Are you kidding me, Sawyer?” She asked in disbelief. She leaned over to whisper in Maggie’s ear. “You are not leaving this bed until I’ve tasted you too.”

“Well,” Maggie said, “If you insist…” She planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and they laid there as Alex recovered, preparing for round 2.


End file.
